Some Like It Hot
by littleredress
Summary: This is a prequel to my King of Hearts series where we find out how Klaus met Siobhan.
1. And so it began

It was unusual for the sky to be totally clear in this part of Oregon, but on this night it was.  
>Klaus bathed in the aura of the full moon, dreaming of what once was &amp; what was yet to come.<p>

It didn't matter that his werewolf side was dormant, he could still feel its power quaking within him each full moon, yearning to break free. The clear sky made so the opening in the woods was very bright, this intensified his yearning.

He didn't know how long he immersed himself in its glow, but he was hypnotized enough by it that he didn't hear the animal racing toward him.  
>Quickly the animal, no, the wolf, ran toward him. He knew it was another werewolf, he recognized the way it moved.<p>

He stood ready to fight with it, it was coming at him after all. He stretched his hands in anticipation to use them to pull out whatever internal organ needing plucking, although he almost felt bad about having to kill a werewolf. Since they were rare nowadays & because, unlike vampires, they tend to look after each other.  
>But if something's trying to kill you, what else can you do?<p>

The wolf lept out from the darkness & into the glow of moon, it aimed straight for Klaus. He shoved it back before it could hit him, the wolf let out a yelp as it was thrown back. It almost didn't land on its feet, it should have crashed miserably with the force Klaus hit it with.  
>This surprised him, he back up slowly &amp; gazed the creature in the eyes, it gazed right back.<p>

The wolf let out a threatening growl & knelt down in pouncing position. It was looking at him in the oddest of ways, it was looking into his eyes in a way that made the rest of the world seem to fade away.  
>It was trying to do something…. it was trying to incite terror. <em>No, it couldn't be, it couldn't, it's impossible<em>….Klaus thought to himself.

Its hypnosis obviously was not working on Klaus which enraged the wolf, Klaus smiled & motioned at the beast with hands to come at him as he mouthed the words: _Bring it on_. He wanted to see what it could do, so he prepared to let it knock him down. The wolf pounced with full-force onto him, pushing him on his back. The wolf stood over him, snarling & trying to bite at him, Klaus let it.

The wolf then lifted its paw up to slash him on the face, in that moment Klaus saw the wolf's eyes - they were red. Vampire red.  
><em>It was true, but how? <em>He thought to himself, he then realized he had to let it live & pushed it off of him, the wolf was solid & heavy - more than a regular werewolf should be.

He quickly got up & ran back to the cabin before the creature could get back up. He figured if or when it chased him he'd have to keep dodging it until it turned back into a human. He had to see it as a human - only then could he truly know if it was infact a hybrid. _You can't argue with those red eyes though_… he said to himself.

He reached the cabin he'd taken from an old hermit woman & stood inside looking out the window awaiting the wolf. Although he hoped it wouldn't show here, he wanted to wait until he could find it after it had changed back.

Klaus couldn't remember the last time he avoided a fight, it felt very foreign to him, but he persevered.  
>The wolf never came for him, he was glad &amp; disappointed at the same time. He waited eagerly until dawn, then he stepped outside &amp; let his senses attempt to locate the wolf.<p>

* * *

><p>He ventured into the woods &amp; combed the miles around him, he finally heard it: Steady breathing, the way a person breathes when they're asleep. He came upon the sleeping werewolf, it was a woman. Perfect.<p>

She lay on her side, her face shielded by her arm. She wasn't very dirty which made her body easier to analyse. Her skin was almost a mix of ivory & olive, her legs were long & shapely, her waist was small in middle which then led up to a full chest, she was exquisite. He couldn't wait to see her face. He approached her slowly, hoping that the crunch of the dry leaves under his shoes would wake her.

She began to move, Klaus stopped & watched her. She groaned & began to lift her head as she braced herself up with her arms. She opened her eyes & Klaus knelt down to see her face, she glanced up at him.

Her eyes were beautiful, they were wide set & exotic. _They're the same olive green,_ Klaus thought to himself.  
>The same eyes, he'd know those eyes anywhere, it was true - she was a Sullivan.<br>He then looked at her face as a whole, full eyebrows, round cheeks, a tapered delicate jaw…. he was certain.

"Who are you?" She said in a groggy voice. Klaus realised he hadn't been paying complete attention to the immediate situation. "I saw you last night in the woods, I thought you might need help this morning."  
>He said, coming back to the present.<p>

She groaned & began to get up, she then remembered she was naked, so she attempted to cover herself as she sat up. Klaus removed his dark blue coat & handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you." She said as she eagerly took the coat from his hand. "Um, could you not look please, while I put this on?" She said as she shielded herself with the jacket.

"Of course." Klaus said as he stood up & turned away. She put the coat on her back & slid her arms through the sleeves, she stood up & zipped it up.  
>It was long enough that she tug on the ends with her hands so that she'd be completely covered.<p>

"Okay." She said, with a slight giggle. She focused in on him & inhaled his scent, _obviously a vampire, _she thought to herself.

"You're a vampire." She said with a smile, he smiled back_._ "Yes, you attacked me last night." Klaus said, she then looked worried. "Oh no, did I bite you?" She asked.

"No." Klaus said, she looked relieved. "Oh, good. Sorry I attacked you." She said with an a apologetic smile. "It's alright, I never cared much for the whole vampire-werewolf hate." Klaus said.

"Oh, me neither. I don't even know how it started, or why." She said, Klaus stepped toward her. "Over something that happened ages ago probably, something that no one remembers." Klaus said cryptically, the woman nodded along.

"Um, I'm sorry, what was your name?" She asked. "Tell me yours first." Klaus said flirtatiously.  
>"I'm Siobhan." She said, returning the flirtation. Klaus stepped in front of her &amp; turned on his charm, she stood looking back. "Nice to meet you Siobhan." He said. Not only had he detected a faint note of Irish in her voice, her name was also distinctively Gaelic. Siobhan was charmed, but not without reservations.<p>

"Would you like to get into some clothes? I'm staying in lovely cabin up the hill that was previously owned by a woman." He said.  
>"Previously owned huh?" Siobhan said with a big smile. "I wonder what you mean by that?" She laughed.<p>

"I suppose you're not the type to follow strange vampires back to their 'cabins' then?" Klaus said, quoting the word 'cabins' with his fingers. "I can take care of myself." She replied proudly. "Well, come on then." Klaus said invitingly. "Okay, fine." Siobhan said with a smile.

Klaus began to walk back toward the cabin, Siobhan followed along side him. "You still haven't told me your name." Siobhan said as they walked together. She still clung to the end of the jacket to cover herself.

"It's Klaus." He said. "Isn't that German?" Siobhan asked.

"More or less." Klaus replied as they continued their venture uphill.


	2. Intoxicated

"Oh this place is cute." Siobhan said, Klaus turned the doorknob & opened the rustic wooden door. "Wait 'till you see the inside." He said, leaning over her. She passed by him & then remembered she couldn't enter without an invitation… but she was supposed to only be a werewolf. _Oh crap_, she thought.

"Is the woman who lived here still alive?" Siobhan asked. She felt stupid for not thinking about this, she had to think fast, she hoped the woman was dead. "Why?" Klaus asked, he was eager to hear her explanation for why she couldn't enter the house. Her mind raced, searching for a reason why she wanted to be invited in.

"Klaus is that you?" A woman's voice said from inside, Siobhan breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh you brought a friend, hello dearie. Come on in." She said.

"This broad is annoyingly annoying." Klaus said of the grey-haired, frumpy woman. Siobhan nodded & walked through the doorway, it _was_ a nice house. She turned around & saw Klaus looking at her.

"I'll be there in a sec, love." He said, he stared the middle-aged woman in the eyes & told her to go outside & sit in the cellar.

"Mmmmmm, to be stored for later use?" Siobhan said with a spring in her step. Klaus turned his head to her as the woman headed to the cellar out back. Klaus shut the door behind him & pierced Siobhan with his eyes.

Siobhan was almost overwhelmed by his gaze, even though he stood eight feet away. She hadn't had time to take a good look at him until now.

_Wow, he is….hot_, she thought to herself. She had never been so attracted to someone so quickly before.

"Claire's room is the second door on the left." Klaus motioned towards the hall. Siobhan finally made her frozen body move, she turned right to the hallway & followed his direction's to Claire's room & began mindlessly digging through the solid oak wardrobe by the heavily curtained window.

Klaus meanwhile leaned against the door & shut his eyes. _Oh let this work_, he mouthed to himself.

Siobhan found a light blue long-sleeved shirt & a medium-length black skirt, not her style, but they were clean. She then decided to take a shower, she felt the hot water hit her body, washing the diry & mud that stuck to her body.

_He must be exceptionally old_, Siobhan thought of Klaus. _The name Klaus & an English accent don't meld, he must be old enough to have lived in dozens of countries_. She thought. Siobhan had an acute perception about people, especially when it came to their background & history.

She shut of the shower nozzle & stepped out into the cozy bathroom. She suddenly felt a rush of excitement, she was going going to see Klaus again. _Oh for god's sake, you saw him twenty minutes ago_, she scolded herself.

As Siobhan came down the hall she saw Klaus conceitedly lounging in a large chair by the wall.

He mentally undressed her with his eyes, which was easy to do since he had already seen her naked.

He wished he could have seen her covered in the steamy hot water & covered in sweet-smelling suds, but he certainly pictured it. The clothes she was wearing highlighted the curves of her body, Klaus looked her up & down, then smiled.

"You look 100% better." He said affectionately, Siobhan nodded. "I _feel _100% better." She said cheerfully. She didn't think she could totally trust him, but she wasn't afraid, she wasn't.

"You have anything to drink? Or does...?" Siobhan asked, searching for the woman's name. "Claire." Klaus filled in."Does Claire have anything to drink?" She asked, moving towards the kitchen.

Klaus sat up & swaggered to the kitchen beside her. "Lucky for us, I believe Claire is an alcoholic." He said, pulling open the cabinet doors to reveal four bottles of red wine, two half-drunk bottles of scotch & a tall bottle of tequila.

"I actually meant tonic water or something, but this is much better." Siobhan said.

"Yeah." Klaus said, pulling the bottle of scotch down from the shelf. "I like your style Klaus." Siobhan said, her eyes glistened with another rush of excitement.

"Bottle or glass?" She asked. "You always begin with a glass then move on to straight from the bottle." He said. "True. Glass it is." Siobhan replied.

Klaus removed two crystal cups from the cupboard & poured them each a drink.

Klaus held the glass in his hand then pulled a remote control from behind him that Siobhan didn't see before, he aimed towards a small stereo that was mounted on the wall.

"Is that Muse?" Siobhan asked, Klaus nodded yes. "Awesome!" She proclaimed, she sipped enthusiasticly from her glass & spun into the living room.

"Would you like a dance partner?" Klaus asked Siobhan. "You bet your ass I do." She said fiercely.  
>Klaus was fascinated by her, she had the sweetest face but she was a Sullivan hybrid, so he could feel her cruelty under the surface.<p>

He quickly rushed to her side, took her gently by the wrists. Siobhan pulled her arms down to glide his hands to hers. Klaus suddenly spun her around, he caught her from behind & she laughed gleefully.

"You know how to party there blondie." Siobhan said, Klaus chuckled as he guided her closer to his body.  
>Siobhan felt every sense in her body become heightened as he the fabric of his clothes grazed the fabric of hers.<p>

He pulled away once he realised her intoxication by his body, he needed to make her want him. To chase him.


End file.
